What If?
by Mia Eaton-Cullen-Malark
Summary: What if the war against Abnegation never happened? What if Tris and Tobias had a "happily ever after?" What if one day everything changed?
1. Chapter 1

_What if the war against Abnegation never happened? What if Tris and Tobias had a "happily ever after?" What if one day everything changed?_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 ( 1 year after initiation)<strong>

I wake up, still groggy and turn to see Tobias still sleeping soundly. I remember, almost instantly, that the initiates are arriving today. I jump up out of bed and run over to Tobias's side- shaking him lightly. When that doesn't work I slap him, hard, across his face, and he wakes up with a start.

"Tris, I swear to God that if you don't stop hitting me I am gonna have a permanent bruise in my face!" He exclaims.

"Oh, we wouldn't want such a pretty face to be ruined, now would we?" I reply half-heartedly.

"No. No we wouldn't." He replies.

"Then set your freaking alarm!" I yell at him sarcastically.

"Okay, okay, Killer" he jokes.

"Today is the choosing ceremony! Get your ass out of bed!" I yell

"I'm up!" He replies throwing his hands in the air surrendering.

We get ready for the arrival of our next victims.

* * *

><p>We are now at the bottom of the net a few minutes early, Tobias kisses me passionately and I kiss back with much more force than needed.<p>

"Get a goddamned room Ten!" Uriah screams as he walks into earshot.

"Who the hell is Ten?" Tobias asks.

"4+6=10... I think." Uriah states as he counts from six on his fingers.

"Yes, Uri. It equals ten." Zeke, whom I didn't realized had been her, replies.

"Jesus, the Pedrads love to sneak up on us." I whisper to Tobias.

We hear Eric begin to recite the speech to the new comers. then we hear a scream and a black and white blur falls down into the net. Candor.

Tobias grabs her arm helping her down, "What's your name?" he asks.

"Cami" she replies.

* * *

><p><strong>List of<strong> **I****nitiates**

**Candor**

Cami- short, with light brown/dirty blonde hair, thin but not bony.

Rosalie- medium height, with long brown hair that comes to her waist and strong.

James- tall, with short platinum hair that is spiked up in the front and muscular but lean.

Connor- tall, with light brown hair that turns upwards at the end and lean.

**Erudite**

Ashlynn- short, blonde and thin she seems quiet, and is the twin sister to Abbi.

Abbi-short, blonde and thin she seems outgoing unlike her twin, Ashlynn.

Ross- lanky, dark brown hair and thin.

Bree- short, platinum blonde, and skinny.

Zane- tall, red hair, and a bit chubby.

**Amity**

Mia- short, medium brown hair that is to the middle of her back.

* * *

><p>"Hi, my name is Six and this is Four." I state pointing at Tobias.<p>

No one says anything, shame. I was hoping to intimidate someone.

"How the hell did you make it in Dauntless, _Six_?" A smart ass candor asks, James.

"I can't tell if you're sexist or just ignorant. But if you must know," I say inching towards him, " I am strong. I may not look it," by now I am right in his face, " and I know that you will regret asking that in a few days."

"Whatever, bitch." James says.

This time it's Four's turn, "If you want to pick a fight, do it with someone who will show mercy. Not Six."

I turn and wink at him. When we finish the tour we put the initiates in their dorm and head to Zeke's.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I own nothing.**

**This is my first fanfic. Please r&r constructive criticism welcome**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When we get to Zeke's the party has already started.

"I'm gonna get some drinks. What do you want?" Tobias asks.

"A diet soda, please," I reply sweetly.

"Okay, babe. Be right back." He walks off bumping into people.

Uriah comes over to me as Tobias walks away.

"Hey you," he says slurring his words. I can smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Hey, Uriah." I respond.

"Nice to see you too, Trissy Poo!" He says.

"Oh look! I think Mar is dancing woth your brother..." I say trying to get the drunk flirt of Uriah away from me.

"What the he-" he begins to ask as he walks away. "What was that about?" Tobias asks.

"Uri plus drunk equals annoying." I reply taking my soda from his hand. Thankfully Christina hasn't seen me. She will be so angry that I am still wearing my everyday clothes. But I have layers on.

"God, Tris. I love you so much." Tobias says as he leans down to kiss me hard but passionately.

I pull away for air. "I love you more Four." Being sure not to let anyone hear his real name. We lean back in for an other kiss when we hear Zeke.

"ALRIGHT! IF I DONT KNOW YOU GET THE HELL OUT OF MY APARTMENT! CANDOR OR DAUNTLESS TIME!"

We all head into the back room as everyone else evacuates. Christina grabs my arm.

"What are uou wearing?" She half yells.

"Layers. And yeah. I know I look terrible i don't need a lecture." I say. Avoiding whatever she waa planning.

"Okay." She sounds defeated.

"Get your asses into a circle!" An intoxicated Zeke says.

We all scurry into

small circle. I sit next to Tobias. His hand on my leg, my hand on his.

"My house. I start." Zrke states as always.

"Four, bro, candor or dauntless?" Zeke asks.

"Dauntless" Tobias replies.

"Uhhh... let Tris make you a smoothie and drink the entire thing. Tris... don't go easy."

"Please do, babe!" Tobias pleads.

"Okay. Beggers can't be choosers, hun." I say slyly.

I run into the kitchen grabbing ketchup, a cookie, an apple, ice cream, dauntless cake and a piece of bread. I put it all into the blender and blend. I pour it into a cup and sprinkle cocoa powder on top. I go back out to the living area and hand Tobias the drink.

" Trisssss! I thought you loved me!" He whines.

"I do. But remember that mercy comment you made to James? Well it's true. No mercy even for you." I say pecking him on his cheek.

He plugs his knows and chugs the drink.

"Jesus Tris, what did you put in this?" He asks.

"Oh you know... ketchup, a cookie, an apple, ice cream, dauntless cake and a piece of bread..." I reply quickly.

"I am gonna get you back. Tris, candor or dauntless?" He asks.

"I am NOT an idiot. But I swear to god Uri if you call me a pansycake I will chop off your balls and staple them to your forehead. Candor." I say.

"PANS-" Uriah starts but I glare at him.

"Well I was hoping for a dauntless. But this might embarrass you just as much. What was your last fear during sims?"

"I was scared of banging you." I say like it means nothing at all. I got over that fear months ago.

"Really?" Uriah asks. "But he is so HOT!"

"Uriah... I am right here. Remember me? Your GIRLFRIEND?" Marlene asks half angry but half-jokingly.

"Yeah yeah whatever, babe."

A few hours later Tobias stands up. Shirtless. I am only in my spanx and a tank top. "This has been fun but Tris looks like she is about to faint from exhaustion."

It was true. I was beyond tired Tobias puts on his shirt and I throw on my clothes. He lifts me up and walks back to our apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey! Huge thanks to those of you who replied and/or followed! It means a lot, especially since it **_**is**_** my first fan fiction. Everyone has been so nice to me and I just want to thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I own a few things… Divergent is not one. If it was I would probably not be writing a fan fiction, and I most certainly would not have let Allegiant end like that.**

Chapter 3

I wake up in bed; I look at the clock and smile. It's 3a.m. I can go back to sleep. I turn back over and put my arm around Tobias's torso and let his body heat warm me, until I drift off into a deep sleep.

About 3 hours later, I wake again. This time I step out of bed and make myself a coffee with crème and sugar. I sit on the couch waiting for Tobias to get up so that we can plan today. Soon after I sit, Tobias walks out.

"Hey, beautiful," he says huskily.

"Good morning, hottie," I reply, playing along. "I made you a cup of coffee, black just how you like it."

"So, can we _please _do guns today? I really like them, and this way I can show James how wrong he was," I plead once he gets back with his coffee.

"Of course, babe. This is your first year and I want you to have a huge say in what we do. Plus, you're a leader so you are technically above me." He replies pointing out my leadership. I had to choose to be a leader if I didn't want Peter to be one.

"Yeah, I am so you better be nice to me!" I say joking.

I run over to my vanity, grabbing my makeup, getting it ready. I head into the bathroom and start the shower. Boiling hot. After I emerge I put my hair into a towel, sit at my vanity and apply a small bit of concealer under my eyes, a thin coat of eyeliner, winging it out, and mascara .I put my hair down and let it air dry while I put on a pair of black high wasted jeans, a black and dark red, short sleeve crop top, leaving an inch of skin showing on my stomach, and my favorite black combat boots. When I am finished, so is Tobias, I am greeted by the smell of warm muffins. I grab a plate and a new cup of coffee and sit at the dining table, waiting for Tobias's to join me.

"Are you excited?" Tobias asks me.

"Obviously! I can't believe that I am about to go and train initiates." I say, looking up to see that he is staring into my eyes. "Toby… why are you staring at me?" I ask confused.

"I like your eyes, they remind me of a storm, blue skies and grey clouds mixing." He states.

"Well, yours remind me of the ocean, mysterious, yet dangerous when mixed with a storm." I smile standing up and pecking him on the lips. (**Thank you divergent24-7 for letting me use that analogy!**)

When we are done we head down to the training room, set up the targets and put the guns on the table. Mia walks in with Connor and Bree. I have made up my mind about Mia, she is sweet, she won't be pushy, but she will be outgoing and make friends with the good ones, so now I know about Bree and Connor.

"Hey, we wanted to make sure that we weren't late," Bree says sweetly, but not artificially.

"You three are a little early, but you are welcome to stay here or grab breakfast" I say, making sure that they know they are welcome.

"Oh, we already had breakfast, and may I say, the cake is the best thing in the world!" Connor says.

After a while of Tobias and me talking with Bree, Mia and Connor, everyone files in, and Four and Six come to life.

"Listen up! We are gonna do a quick run around the compound to warm up" I yell.

"Stay behind me and in front of Six!" Four states, quietly but deadly.

We set off; I make sure to run quickly so they have to run faster. By the time we get back to the training room, everyone but Tobias and I are panting; although we didn't even run that much or fast.

"Put your hands on your head and breath! You have 2 minutes until we begin." I say just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Start?! We just ran like 2 miles!" Ross the heavier one complains.

"Well, soon enough it will be 10. Get used to it." Four says.

I head over to the guns while everyone is still breathing. I grab one of them and head to a target, I shoot. It lands dead center. "You have the privilege of being trained by two of the best weapon handlers" I say, "but that also means that we will be hard to impress, so put on your big girl panties and get shooting!" I scream.

We show them the correct way to shoot and Four yells, "Grab a gun initiates."

They scurry to the table and take one each. James is the first to shoot; he misses by a yard at least. Then it's Bree, she hits a few inches from the center. Mia looks like I did, imitating the motion before applying it. When she does she hits dead center, she is the first.

I head over to her and pat her on the back, "good job!" I say quietly. "I am gonna make a comment about it. Don't get embarrassed, okay?" I ask.

"Sure" she replies.

"So, the AMITY girl can hit a target before any of you? That doesn't sound right! Clearly she is more prepared than you are, or you, or you! For those of you who haven't hit at all, James, Cami, get working!" I yell.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey! So sorry I've been gone so long. I was on a trip and had no computer or wifi other than a hotspot. So I couldn't update and I was itching to. I want some ideas for the story. Also the next chapters will involve the rest of the Gang a lot more. Also I want to thank everyone who followed and reviewed, you mean a ton to me! Also, I accidentally said Ross instead of Zane. Without further Aude here is chapter FOUR... sorry but it had to happen.**

**Disclaimer: I really wish I owned divergent. But sadly I am not swimming in money I made from a bestselling book.**

•~•

Once everyone has hit their target once we let them go. Mia, Connor, Abbi and Ashlynn stay behind to help clean up.

"So what do you do when you're not training?" Ashlynn asks timidly.

"Four works in the control room, computers and monitoring the compound. I am a Leader... well a leader in training." I reply.

"Really? That sounds so fun! What is the control room like?" Abbi asks excitedly. The twins' personalities really are opposite.

"Oh well most of the time we just sit and talk. Unless there's something important going on or if we have a visitor from another faction. Then we watch the monitors and make sure no one's doing anything that's dangerous. At least too dangerous." Tobias states, happy that Abbi takes interest in what he does.

"Hey do you want to grab lunch?" Connor asks.

The girls all nod in unison.

"Do you want to come with?" Mia asks kindly. "Thanks, but Christina the Dauntless Born instructor is waiting for us. Thank you for the offer, Mia." I reply sweetly.

"Oh, okay if you change your mind we'll be in the mess hall!" She replies walking out the door with everyone else.

"She's my favorite." I tell Tobias, "She isn't flirting with you at all and she is so sweet."

"James is mine!" He says. I glare at him shooting flames from my eyes. "Tris, I was kidding. He's a real douche."

"Good. But Cami is terrible. She keeps eying you like you're candy. Its pissing me off" I say.

"Ross is nonstop ogling you. If he tries anything he might end up with only one working arm." Tobias says in a protective way.

I kiss him hard and he smiles. I grab his arm and drag him to Christina's. She made lunch, or tried. She is extremely inept in the cooking department.

"So I was going to make turkey, but then it burned so I went to the café and got some pizza. So it should be way better than what I was planning on." Christina admits.

"Thanks for that, I was kind of scared." Tobias explains. I slap his arm.

"Sorry, sorry." He apologizes.

"It's fine. I was too and Will tried to talk me out of it before I started." Christina says.

"But really, the house smelled terrible!" Will exclaims.

We sit down and eat. Talking about initiation.

"So who's hitting on you this year, Four?" Christina asks.

"You mean other than Tris? This girl Cami and I think I saw Rosalie staring too." Tobias replies watching me to make sure I'm not upset.

"And you?" Chris asks her eyes on me.

"Just this boy Ross. He's super obvious about it." I say.

"What about you, Chris? Is Mar's little brother checking you out? He has the biggest crush on you." I let out a giggle.

"Uh... yeah I noticed." She replies.

We all burst out laughing... well not Chris, she looks mad.

"Hey, it's okay Chrissy, he just has a little crush on you." Will says trying to avoid dealing with an angry Christina.

"Hey, I'm sorry, Chris. We didn't mean it. He probably just thinks you're peetty. And you are!" I add to what Will said.

"Its fine just annoying. Ya know? Like really I have a boyfriend and he's my best friend's brother!" She almost yells.

I stifle a laugh. "Okay. We have to go plan tomorrow and you should too, Chris" Tobias states trying to get out of their apartment.

We say goodbye and leave walking around for a little while. Going to our little place near the chasm. We kiss for a while and just talk.

"Tris, I can't tell you how much I love you." He says sincerely.

"I love you more." I reply.

"Okay." He says surrendering

"Okay." (A/N #tfios reference! )

"I'm really tired, Toby." I say.

"Come on lets go home." He replies helping me up. We walk home. I go into the bathroom to wash my face of makeup and realize that I am late. As in my period hasn't come in over a month. Shit shit shit I think. I run out to Tobias and tell him that I forgot something at Christina's house and hurry over there.

"Hey, Tris." Will answers their door.

"Hey c-can I talk to Chris?"

"Oh yeah. Come on in."

I step into their apartment and sit on the couch.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Chris asks, luckily Will stayed in their room.

"I- My period is l-late. Chris what am I gonna do?" I am on the verge of tears.

"Let's go to the pit for a sec. I need to stop by the store," she says and goes to tell Will.

We get to the Pit and she leads me into a small store. The one where you get medicine and all that jazz. She goes into an aisle and grabs 3 boxes that read "Pregnancy Test" and she ushers me to a bathroom.

"Okay. So you're gonna pee on the stick part of these. Do all three then come out here so we can wait." Christina states knowingly

"Okay." I say and step into the stall to do so. When I'm done we wait for 3 minutes.

"Okay, Tris look at them. I don't want to. This is for you." Chris says almost scared.

"I see 3 pink plus signs." I tell her.

"Oh God, Tris y-you're pregnant."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N hey! Did you like that cliffy? Sorry that I haven't updated. I have no excuse. Anyway I need votes for names.**

**GIRLS:**

**Blaire**

**Aria**

**Vanessa**

**Lacey**

**BOYS:**

**Preston**

**Tristan**

**Toby**

**Keegan**

* * *

><p>"Oh God, Tris y-you're pregnant" Christina says. In the next second I'm on the floor crying.<p>

"Chris, wh what am I going to do? Four's going to freak out. How could this happen?" I let out between my hiccups of sobs.

"Hey- Tris its gonna be fine. He loves you. You're going to be okay." Christina says, sounding like a worried mother.

"I-I have to get back home. I have to tell him." I state standing up.

"Okay. I can walk you back."

"No. I can go alone. I need to go alone." I say stalking out of the wash room.

I get to our apartment to find Tobias sitting on the couch.

"Hey. Where were you?" Tobias asks.

"Thats not important. Tobias I have something to tell you, something that will change both of our lives." I explain.

"Tris, what is it?" He asks worried.

"Toby. I am pregnant." I said it. No going back now. He isn't responding. Oh God. He's mad.

Before I can think anything else I am engulfed in his strong arms. "Tris. We're gonna have a baby!" Tobias exclaims excited- wrapping an arm around my stomach.

I smile until my cheeks hurt. He loves me. He really loves me.

Tobias kisses me, not hard or lustfully. But gental and lovingly. "Our baby is going to have the best damned parents he or she could ask for." I giggle out of breath.

"You're going to be an amazing mom. And we are so gonna spoil him or her so much." Tobias chuckles. We head out to bed and I drift into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>I wake to a cold bed. And the smell of coffee. I feel instantly nauseous. I run to the bathroom and spill my dinner from last night. My hair is being held back by my baby daddy.<p>

"Ugh. You didn't have to do that. It's gross." I tell Tobias.

"No I didn't. But I did get you pregnant. So it's kind of my fault that you're vomiting." He replies.

I laugh standing up to brush my teeth.

"Come on. I have breakfast" Tobias says.

I step away from the sink and out into the dining area.

"So what am I gonna do about training?" I ask.

" You can still train, but I swear to God if you do anything that will put you or my child in danger you will not be stepping out of our apartment for the next nine months." Tobias states sternly.

"Okay, okay." I giggle. "Gosh so damn protective." I fake whisper.

"Yeah, only because I love you."

" Okay, babe... Let's just go down to the training room and set up, before you chain me to the door" I let out. Only half-jokingly.

We walk down the hallways to the training room.

We set up and wait for the initiates.

"Hey!" Abbi walks... no skipd in. How is she so energetic so early?

"Hey, Abbi, where's Ashlynn?" Tobias asks.

"Oh. She was just waking up when I left. She will be here soon!" She explains.

"Hey" I hear a drowsy voice then see Mia. She reminds me of me.

"Hey, Mia. You okay? You look like you're gonna pass out any second." I question.

"Yeah. I just drank some coffee. I should be fine." She replies.

Soon after everyone else files in.

"Today we will be doing knives. Watch and learn." Tobias says. I walk over to the target. Nodding at Tobias. He told me that he wouldn't be throwing near my stomach so we agreed on this.

"Right above her ponytail." He says without any further explanation. He throws, everyone gasps. "This one will go right next to her mid-calf." Again he throws and it lands right where he wants. This one will barely nick her ear." And it does.

I step away and head to wash up. I clean my ear of the blood and look up. I had set a doctor's appointment this morning. I will not be going to lunch, neither will Tobias. I put my hair up and walk back out the room. I watch as the kids throw and fail at hitting the center. Bree hits first, dead middle, followed by Connor, Mia and Cami. Now all who are left are Ashlynn, Rosalie, Ross, James and Zane. Ashlynn is the next to hit.

Once everyone has hit we show them a few blocks and put them to work practicing.

"I am so happy." I breathe to Tobias.

"Me too, this"- he places his hand on my lower abdomen -"is ours."

I smile up at him.  
>"What are you doing?" Ross asks.<p>

"Why do you care?" I ask defensively.

"Ummm, PDA is weird?" He sounds like he's asking a question.

"Shut up. I can hug a girl if I want to." Tobias says in his deadly Four voice.

Ross turns around slowly, doing a double take.  
>"I don't want them to know yet." I say into his shoulder.<p>

"They won't." Tobias replies.

"Hey, um Six, can I talk to you? It's important." Mia asks as she walks over.

"Of course, come with me." I respond, looking at Tobias, telling him to stay.

I lead Mia out into the hall.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

"Beatrice, I know that I shouldn't know your name or that you are an Abnegation transfer, or that your dad is Andrew Prior. The only reason I do know that is because you are my sister." Mia states half scared.

"H-how?" I stutter.

"My father is Andrew Prior; he had an affair with my mom, Rose Cole from Amity." Mia is now looking terrified.

"I don't want you to think that I am mad at you, I'm not. I do want to tell you something later. As for now, when do you want to go to Abnegation, we need to talk to _our_ father." I say, I plan on telling her that she is going to be an aunt, but I don't know how or when.

"Well, we have tomorrow off, right? Let's do it then." She offers.

"Okay, one more thing, don't tell anyone. It will make it look like favoritism. And trust me that will be worse for you than anything." I tell her.

She has a confused look on her face. "I'm dating my instructor and I was during initiation."

I see the resolve in her eyes. "Okay, thanks. Let's go back."

We walk back in and I grab Tobias, "I have a sister."

* * *

><p>Eep! I didn't even know that was going to happen until it did! Anyway, PLOT TWIST! Yay. Hope you enjoyed, yes you. The one with the brain.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey cuties! That's what I'm going to call you from now on! Anyway, now I have a laptop so I can update more often YAYYY! So there has been a few plot twists lately… hope you love them! Keegan and Tristen are the top boy names and Blaire is the top girl one, if I **_**do**_** give them twins it will be a boy and a girl, but I probably won't. Keep voting on names**

**Girls**

**Blaire**

**Aria**

**Vanessa**

**Lacey**

**Boys**

** Keegan**

** Tristan**

** Toby**

** Preston**

I can't believe it, I am a big sister… but the reason is that my father cheated on my mother! It's so weird to know that. He was supposed to be selfless, but he was so selfish that he made the worst decision he could, he had a child. I wonder if he even knows her name. His own daughter was brought up not only by different parents, but in a different faction. And he just let it happen. I am so going to freak out at him tomorrow. I feel so bad for Mia, what did she do to earn this? From that I can tell, she is just a sweet Amity girl.

"So… Mia?" Tobias asks.

"Yup… she's my baby sister… well half-baby sister. Ugh I just…. Why did he think that was okay? Like really? And he really didn't wait. She is only 8 months younger than me. She was conceived before I was even born!" I exclaim, angrily.

"Calm down, babe." Tobias says in a relaxed tone.

"Why should I? My dad is a man slut and you want me to calm down?!" I almost scream.

"Sorry... So you're seeing him tomorrow? Are you telling your mom?" He quickly saves himself from my wrath.

"I am taking Mia and my mom needs to know. Do you mind coming? In case I break his fu-"

"Yes I will come" he interrupts.

I kiss him quickly and thank him.

"Let's go to bed... We have a busy day tomorrow." I tell him. We walk to bed and I hear him snore almost immediately. Soon after I fall into a dreamless sleep.

I hear a blaring alarm first, and then feel a tickle. Oh god! He is going to tickle me awake. I try to stand up and am thrown down by my so-called loving boyfriend.

"I'm up! God damn it I am UP!" I screech.

He lets me up and I run into the bathroom. I'm nauseous. I throw up and brush my teeth. I grab a plain black tank top with a red bow on it, a pair of black leggings and my black combats. I change and throw on only mascara. I get out of the bathroom to a fully ready Tobias... Well almost ready.

"Put on a shirt and brush your teeth!" I holler.

Within 5 minutes Tobias is fully ready. I head down to grab Mia and Tobias is waiting at the train station.

"Hey, initiates. Mia! I need to see you!" I yell, making it seem inconspicuous.

I hear a bunch of gasps. I roll my eyes as Mia comes up to me. "Let's go." She whispers. We walk away towards the train.

"Hey, Mia, Tris," Tobias greets.

"Hey, Four." Mia greets back.

"Actually…. Call me Tobias." He shocks me with this statement

"Are you sure?" I ask him.

"Yes. She is your baby sister. She should know who I am. And that we are together." He announces.

"Okay. Well that cat's out of the bag." I chuckle.

"Hey. I don't judge. It's an Amity thing, being polite and all." She tries to avoid the tension that isn't there. She really is Amity. But she is also my sister. So as weird as it is, I can't degrade her kindness.

"Trains here. Let's go!" I start running and Tobias and Mia follow.

We all make it to the bus and Mia sits in the corner. She looks terrified; I decide that she needs time to process, so I sit with Tobias… or kind of _on_ him…. We cuddle until we get close to Abnegation. I squeeze Tobias, knowing that this will remind him of Marcus. "It's okay. You will be okay." I say to him.

We hop off the train and start towards my old home. When we get to the door I knock 3 times.

The door opens and I am greeted by a small smile. "Beatrice!" my mother exclaims. "Oh, how I've missed you!"

"Hey mom. This is Four and Mia. May we come in?" I ask.

She opens the door wide and waves us in. We all walk into the small minimalist house.

"Andrew, honey? Beatrice is here." My mom quietly yells.

My dad comes over to the living area and breaks into huge smile. His smile falters when he sees Mia. "Who are your friends?" He asks.

"Really? You don't even know who your own daughter is?" Mia asks.

"Um, I am sorry. Daughter… do you mean Beatrice? I know very well that she is my daughter." He retaliates.

"No, I am not your only daughter! You don't even know that Mia is my half-sister?!" I almost scream.

"Natalie, why don't you go get our guests some water?" My father asks my mom.

"No. Don't tell her to leave. She needs to know exactly what you did, how you knocked up some poor Amity girl before I was even born! How you let her raise Mia alone, how you never even visited." I start to cry.

Tobias wraps an arm around me. "It's okay. She knows now and so does he. Let's go."

"They still don't know that I'm pregnant." I say out loud.

"WHAT? YOU'RE PREGNANT?" my dad booms.

"Yes. With my child." Tobias interjects.

"Congratulations honey." My mom smiles.

"Do NOT speak to her." My father tries.

"She is my daughter, I can be happy for her if I would like to." My mom says.

Next thing I know my dad's hand is on her cheek slapping her.

"Hey! Don't touch her like that." Tobias growls, turning into Four.

"Leave. All 3 of you."

"Not until you let my mom go!" As I say this Mia is crying in the corner, not accustom to the violence.

"Fine, she can leave too!"

I ask Tobias if he thinks that we can help her for a few days until she can go to the council. He thinks so, due to her previous Dauntless-ness. And with that we leave.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey cuties! Here is another chapter! Who else is excited for February? It's my birth month so YAY! I have been watching the Fosters way too much but any way let's get on with this! I would like a few more reviews but I'm doing this because I love to write. So I will continue to write no matter what. Keep voting on names!**

**Girls**

**Blaire**

**Aria**

**Vanessa**

**Lacey**

**Boys**

** Keegan**

** Tristan**

** Toby**

** Preston**

We get back to the compound and I head to Max's corridors. "Hey!" I greet

"Hi Tris, what's up?" He asks, I rarely come to him unless something is wrong.

"So, I went to visit my father and my mother, I just learned that my father has another daughter, the initiate Mia. But we went to go confront him and, well… he hit my mom. I know that this isn't my place, but do you think that she could stay here for a bit, until she can talk to the council? I think she needs it, and as soon as she can get back she will. You might know her. Natalie Prior?"

"Oh, yes Natalie. We were always in the same grade and we were friends. She is welcome to stay with you, as long as she dresses Dauntless and follows our rules. I can see if we can get a temporary apartment for her. Now, as for going back, she is welcome to stay for 2 months that is our policy for this kind of thing." He replies, a smile growing on my face.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" I yell and giggle jumping up and down.

"Calm down, Tris." Max condescends.

I leave and walk towards my apartment. "Hey, baby girl." My mom greets me.

"Hey mom, so Max said that you can stay!" I exclaim.

"Oh, honey thank you! I knew he would. We were good friends back in secondary school. Our ceremony was together. How long can I stay?"

"2 months, but you need to wear Dauntless clothes and follow our rules. A job will be required. Four, do you want to come with me to grab her a few outfits, then she can go out on her own and get more clothes." I say.

"Sounds good to me, Mrs. Prior?" he asks, his Abnegation showing.

"Of course, and call me Natalie. But I do have a question, are you Tobias Eaton? I don't want to pry, but you look uncannily like him." She asks, full of innocence.

"Yes ma'am I am." He states through gritted teeth.

"Oh, okay, well I am glad that you and Tris have gotten together. I will stay here if you two are going out. Is there anything you need?" she is a saint.

"Uh, I don't think so, Tris?" Tobias sounds very confused at that question, people don't help here.

"No, thank you mom." I confirm.

"Okay, I'll probably just sit around." I can already tell that her Abnegation is wearing off.

We say bye and walk out of the room. "Tris you look adorable when you're around your mom, so defensive and loving." Tobias taunts, he knows I hate being told I'm adorable. Adorable is a puppy, I am I human.

"Well, I am all that she has left. God knows what's wrong with my brother. I haven't heard from him since I went to visit him." I reply.

"I hope you're like that for this little munchkin" he wraps an arm around my belly.

I smile up at him letting a small giggle escape. "I will." I tell him.

"Okay, I don't know much about your mom, but will a plain black shirt and maxi skirt work? Just for now." He asks me.

"Yes, simple always works with her. And since she was Dauntless, the black shouldn't be a problem." I reassure him.

"Perfect, let's check out and go." And with that we leave.

We got back to our home and set down my mom's stuff. We tell her that we need to talk to Mia, about well everything and go. On our way down to the dorms, we talk and laugh at each other, making jokes about everything we see, we talk about the baby and the appointment that we postponed for later today to find out how everything is going and how far along I am. When we get to the dorms, Mia is sitting on her bed with Connor, laughing loudly. Then I see something that takes me off guard. She kisses him, and not the little peck you would expect, it looks like a full on make-out session. We decide to leave and come back later. We head to the infirmary early to see Marlene and if there is an earlier time slot for us.

Upon our arrival, Mar is sitting behind the front desk; I had figured from the moment I met her that she would have some type of nurturing job, she is just so caring.

"Hey 10, what's up?" she asks so kindly, I hope that she and Uriah have kids, although they would be insane, they'd be lucky to have such nice parents.

"Is '10' like a thing now?" Tobias asks her.

"Yes, and you can thank Uri for that one. He is such a kid, but he is my kid." She tells us.

"Hey, how much do you love us?" I ask

"A ton, what do ya need?" She asks in response.

"Is there any way that you could get us an earlier appointment?" I sweetly question.

"Of course, let's see…." She starts typing on her computer. "Oh, Tris this says that you're seeing Dr. Sampson. He's a pregnancy doctor…" She trails off.

"Yeah, I actually… I am pregnant." I say.

In response to that I get a squeal. "Aw! Congrats!"

"Yeah, so when can we see her?" Tobias asks impatiently.

"Oh, uh he has an opening in 5 minutes… is that good?" She asks.

"Yes, thank you so much." I thank her.

"No problem." She says as we walk to sit down.

We just talk for about 5 minutes then we hear "Tris, Four Dr. Sampson is ready for you two."

We get into the room and I change into the gown they set out for me. When I am done I sit on the bed and wait, a monitor that I am assuming is to see the baby. When the doctor comes in she greets us with a warm smile. "So, I am going to assume that you're Tris?" She asks pointedly at me.

"Yup, that's me!" I reply eagerly.

"Four, have you been taking care of her?" She now questions my boyfriend.

"Of course." He responds.

"Okay, so Tris, we will be doing an ultrasound, I promise it won't hurt at all, and now that the Erudite have created this type if technology that gives us levels without blood, no needles will be necessary." She informs us, I might not be afraid of needles, but I am also not fond of them, so I let out a sigh of relief. "Please lie back and just relax." She commands.

I feel a cold gel like fluid on my bare stomach, and a plastic semi-sphere rubbing the liquid. I see a flash on the screen next to me. I see a little dot in the flash of black and white. "So, it looks to me as though you are 2 months along, and how you've not noticed that bewilders me, but never mind that, in your next visit the gender can be determined though, I will have Marlene start you on some prenatal vitamins and that should do the trick, your baby is healthy as can be."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding my child is okay. I smile up at Tobias and he smiles back. When we leave I am given a bottle of pills and am told to take 2 a day, one in the morning and one at night. I have to stay away from alcohol and caffeine, as I knew, and try to avoid anything that can be considered toxic. And of course… no fighting of any kind. Mar gave Tobias to put me on bed rest if I try to fight anyone and that he can strap me down if he needs to. We walk around the compound for I don't know how long, eventually going home and sleeping the rest of the night.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey cuties! Here is another chapter! YAY, yesterday was my birthday! Keep voting on names!**

**Girls**

**Blaire**

**Aria**

**Vanessa**

**Lacey**

**Boys**

** Keegan**

** Tristan**

** Toby**

** Preston**

"Hey, sleepy. It's time to wake up." I hear Tobias gingerly say. My mom got an apartment yesterday, she is catching up with old friends, and guess what? Uriah and Zeke are my cousins!

"What? It's early." I reply, groggily.

"We don't have today off, honey." He coaxes.

"Ugh. I don't wanna go. Can't I sleep in and head in late?" I ask, lazily.

"I guess, but don't you want to see Mia early?" He asks. That breaks me.

"Fine, I will go, but only because she's my favorite person ever." I say.

"Beatrice. I thought that was me!" He jokes.

"Whatever. I am gonna get ready now." I say stepping out of bed and into the bathroom, I take a quick shower and throw on a pair of leggings and a long, flow-y, black and red shirt. I put on a minimal amount of mascara and walk into the living room. "Come on, I wanna grab eggs on the way."

"Tris, you hate eggs…." He replies.

"I am a pregnant 17 year old girl. And _you _knocked me up. If I want eggs I think I deserve them. So please just let me get my goddamn eggs." I explain.

"Okay, okay! I surrender. Just don't hurt me." He jokes.

"You're lucky I love you. Now let's go." I say, grabbing his arm and walking out the door.

"Okay, I will be right back. Just wait out here and don't get into any fights. Okay baby girl?" Tobias asks me like he is talking to a 5 year old.

"Hun, I am carrying a baby. That doesn't mean I am one."

He is back in 2 minutes and we begin walking to the training room.

"Hey cousin, future cousin-in-law I hope." I hear Zeke yell out.

"Dude, really? We are keeping this on the DL." Tobias says in his Four voice.

"Cool it," I say. "Mess with my mom's sister's child, mess with me."

"Okay Tris, no need to protect me. I can stick up for myself." Zeke jokes.

"Yeah, but he might hit you. He wouldn't hit the mother to his child. Or his girlfriend." I joke back.

"Okay, I get it. I am the scariest person alive. Now we need to go. If you want to talk to your cousin do it after work." Tobias interjects.

"Sorry Zekey. Love you!" I yell walking off.

We get to the room and see Mia there. "Hey! How's it goin'?" Mia asks.

"Well, isn't someone energetic this morning?" I ask.

"Yeah, last night I got a full 8 hours and I had 3 cups of coffee this morning. I know that you cant have it so I am going to say that this was for you… it wasn't really but we can pretend right?" She speed talks.

"God, I hope if we get a run in this will blow over. She is too energetic for me right now. This baby is taking up everything I have." I whisper.

"Okay, so I saw you two last night when you came into the dorms… sorry about that. Oh! How did the appointment go? I know that you were going after you saw me."

"It went well, they baby is okay and I am 2 months along."

"Aww! Next time you go you will find out the gender and you will start showing soon! My mom was a nurse; she took care of the ultrasounds and all that so I know a few thing about prenatal development."

"Okay, why don't you help Four set up and then go on a run. Then you can come back and start early. Sound good?" I ask. Sitting down and grabbing my food.

She nods and starts putting up bags. I eat my eggs, gaging at the first bite. But I made a huge deal about getting them so I scarf them down. Training goes by quickly, the fights officially began today and the pairs were: Rosalie and Connor, Connor won; Mia and Cami, Mia won after about 10 minutes; Zane and Ross, Zane's weight overpowered Ross's thin figure; James and Abbi, James took down Abbi quickly; Bree and Ashlynn, Bree was fast, she tired Ashlynn out and won. By the time fights were over it was time for lunch.

"Bye Bree, Connor and I are gonna stay back. See you back in the dorms.

"Connor, Six and I have something to tell you…" Mia says looking at me.

"Go on… it's okay." I reassure her.

"Uh… well Connor… Six is my sister. I know that this might seem weird and that you're probably wondering why I am telling you this, but I like you, a lot. And we agreed no secrets so… here it is. My biggest one. And since you were Candor, you know I am nit lying right? I know I am probably showing nervous signs an-"

"Sh, I know that you're being honest, I would be just as nervous. Don't worry. I love you. No matter what."  
>I look at Tobias, not expecting that bomb to be dropped. The "L word" is serious.<p>

"I- I love you too." Mia smiles up at him. The height difference is as immense as Tobias's and mine. Connor is about 5'11"-6'2" and Mia is about 5'1"-5'3". It adorable.

"Okay, now that the elephant is out of the room, we are going to our apartment. Would you like to join?" I ask them.

"Sure, I would. Connor?" She asks pointedly.

"I'm down to learn about your sister a little. Can I ask for your real names?" Connor asks sincerely.

"I am Tris…" I look at Tobias, question clear in my eyes.

"Okay, look I don't really share my name. But if you absolutely swear not to call me it around others… well the girls will probably slip up around you if its just us anyway… I'm Tobias." He states still in Four mode.


End file.
